


Always Stay

by orangepinapple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I mean theres a happy ending, Much confused, NON GENDERED READER, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sorta fluff...?, What is tagging????, i dont know why that last tag was capitilized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepinapple/pseuds/orangepinapple
Summary: Sans knew your last relationship had been unhealthy.He hadn't realized just how much.





	Always Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Watch for the trigger! Rape is never expressly stated, but it is heavily (I mean HEAVILY) implied. 
> 
> Sorry for typos, I typed this up on a tablet

You woke up drenched in sweat. The sweat -the wet,tacky sweat- only served to make you feel more nauseous, and you sat up slowly, careful not to let your movements wake up your boyfriend. 

Sans slept on behind you. The only indicator when you had _those_ dreams was the sweat. That, and all the memories. 

You could still feel Jack's hands on you, and even though part of you wanted to lie back down and pretend it didn't happen, the thought of being horizontal, of lying next to a man(skeleton) made you feel dangerously close to vomiting. 

So, even though you knew Sans would want to comfort you, even though you knew he would never hurt you, you slipped out of bed and padded softly in your socks to the kitchen. 

You wanted to tell Sans. You knew you would have to eventually. You two were serious, you _loved_ him, for God's sake. But you weren't ready. Or rather, you weren't ready for his reaction. 

— — —

Sans woke up drenched in sweat. Papyrus- 

No. 

Papyrus was fine. Frisk had not reset. 

Sans rolled over to face you, his proof that there had been no reset. 

If you were here, he was aboveground, and Papyrus was fine, Sans was fine. If you were there, everything was as it should be. 

You were-

"no."

You were not there. 

Sans sat bolt upright immediately, searching for you. 

"no no no no no."

You weren't there. 

_You weren't there._

But...

But...your pillow was. And those were your knickknacks on the dresser, your books on the shelf, your clothes on the floor. 

Sans let a breath out of his nonexistent lungs. He was still aboveground, you were just in the bathroom. 

He waited for you to come back, but you didn't. Beginning to grow worried, he crept out of bed and out of the bedroom. He passed Papyrus's room, pausing to make sure his brother was asleep. It was two in the morning, but maybe you were talking to Papyrus about something? There was no sound but the quiet snores of Papyrus in a deep sleep. Moving on, he saw the kitchen light was on. Relieved, he slumped forward and into the kitchen. 

You were seated at the table, a mug in your hands, slouched so that your forehead was practically resting on the rim of your cup. 

"babe?" Sans voiced, taking a seat across from you. 

"Sans," you said, looking up and attempting what Sans assumed was supposed to be a smile. "Did I wake you? Sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

"you sick?" Sans asked, examining you. You did look pale, and your hand shook as you tucked hair out of your face. 

'No, no." You blew out a breath. "I'm fine."

Sans reached for your cup and was surprised to find the tea inside cold and full to the brim. 

"you're sure your good, beau _tea_ ful?"

You wrinkled your nose at the pun and said, "M'fine."

Sans might have dropped it, might just marked it as one of your sleepless nights...if it hadn't been for your voice. 

You were always quiet, it was just how you were. But that quiet-tired tone...Sans hadn't heard that voice in a long time. 

You used to talk like that often, before the two of you had started dating. Sans had noticed the quiet-tired voice, but he hadn't realized the significance until you called him almost a year ago in the middle of the night, with a sniffle, "My boyfriend kicked me out." 

Sans hadn't even realized you'd _had_ a boyfriend, but he had picked you up, let you regain your feet at his and Papyrus's place until you found a place of your own. Of course, shortly after that, you had started dating Sans, and two months ago you'd moved back in. Though this time in Sans's room, not the guest bed.  
You never talked about your ex, but Sans knew it hadn't been a very healthy relationship. 

Was your ex the reason you were hunched over over a cold cup of tea, shivering, at two in the morning?

"(y/n)," Sans said. You weren't fine. "you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but don't _fibula_ about being okay."

You didn't say anything, not even a flicker of annoyance at the pun. You just searched Sans's eyes. Sans didn't know if you could actually get any information from them-they were just pinpricks of light. But you swore if you knew how to look, you could see Sans's Soul. 

Finally you slumped forward even more, and one of your hands began to absentmindedly scratch at your wrist. "I'm not okay."

Sans reached for your hands but stopped when you spoke again, his hands an inch from yours. 

"I love you," you said, not even noticing Sans's "i love you too". Your eyes were firmly fixed on a scratch on the table. " I want to be with you...forever." Sans couldn't help grinning, though he tried to contain it as you continued. 

"You deserve to know, Sans. I have to tell you."

You quieted again. Sans, unsure of what to do, did nothing. 

"Jack," you began, shivering at your ex's name, "was not a good guy. I mean, you've figured that much out, yeah?"

Sans nodded. So it was your ex. His hands curled into fists. _Asshole._

"It didn't start out bad. He was never doting, or sweet, but he wasn't mean. I don't remember when I realized how horribly he was treating me. I don't remember exactly what he was yelling about, what it was that set him off. But by then I was in so deep, and I really thought I loved him. And things just kept getting so out of hand. I just kept thinking,'you love him you love him' but I don't really thing I did."

"did he-" Sans stopped, unable to continue. The idea of anyone hitting _his_ human...it was unthinkable. You were the sweetest being he'd ever met-human or monster. How could anyone willingly hurt you?

"He never left any visible marks," you said. Sans was suddenly glad you weren't looking at him. You didn't like seeing his eyes go out. 

"He...I woke up because of a nightmare. He...it happened three times."

You stopped. Sans watched the emotion flickering in your eyes. Anger, fear, and...guilt. 

"you don't have to-"

"I want to. It's just. Three times. He...three times and I still couldn't leave him. He'd taken _everything_ , and all I could do was lie there and wait for it to be over, wait for him to decide _we_ were over."

 _lie there..._ Sans's breath caught, and he felt tears glisten at his eyes. "(y/n)...babe..."

"The first time, he was drunk. Or tipsy. He was somewhere on the scale, anyways." You ran a shaking hand through your hair and Sans saw tears on your cheeks, barely noticing the ones on his own face. "I fought him," you continued. "For the first time in _ages_ I fought back, but...he was stronger than me."

Your breath caught, and Sans resisted the urge to grab your hands. 

"I gave up," you whispered. "The second and third time were worse, but I still didn't fight back."

You took a deep breath. It seemed to be over, but Sans still waited a moment. 

You took another breath. "I-I just thought you needed to know. We're serious. I love you. I couldn't hide it forever."

"hey," Sans said, wishing he could wipe that look off your face. "i'll always listen to you if you wanna talk. i'm glad you told me, glad you trusted me. you are...you're my best friend, _tibia_ honest."

You smiled slightly, and Sans lifted his hand, maybe to grab you're, maybe to wipe the tears streaming down his face. 

You pulled your hands away from the table. Sans looked up at you, but you were avoiding his gaze. 

"Sorry," you said. "I just-"

"you do not have to apologize. ever " Sans smiled at you softly. "i love you, (y/n). this doesn't change anything. I love you, and i want to spend forever with you too."

You let out a sob, and said, "I don't- I don't want to be touched right now, but...will you-will you stay?"

"always, babe," Sans said, softening his voice as much as possible. He was as pissed as he could be, at that-that _thing_ that could make you hurt like this. Sans was trying so hard to keep his eyes alive, to stop that fire from taking over. 

You needed him. Later, when you were better, he'd find that asshole and show him a bad time. 

But for now...you had asked him to stay.

And he would always stay for you. 

— — —

You didn't know what you had been worried about. 

Sans slept, hunched over on the table, using his arm as a pillow. 

You smiled, and stood up to dump out your cold tea. You felt better now that you'd told him. He hadn't touched you at all while you sat there, just smiled and made the occasional joke. 

You knew he was mad, but not at you. Never at you. Not for this. 

Sans, you decided, was the best thing to ever happen to you. 

He was willing to stay up for hours with you, barely speaking a word, just to comfort you. 

What had you been afraid of?

You supposed you'd worried about his reaction. You'd expected disappointment (why did you stick around so long?) or even anger (why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you tell sooner?). But those weren't Sans, if anything those were _your_ thoughts, and Sans himself often said you were too hard on yourself. 

The strongest emotion you had seen in Sans was sadness, and in a way that was comforting. 

You bent over him, kissing the top of his skull.

He stirred slightly, "babe?"

"Let's go back to bed," you whispered, nudging him out of the chair and towards your bedroom. 

Sans was silent as you shuffled him towards the bed, as you both slipped under the covers, even when you squished yourself against him. 

A few !minutes passed, and you thought he was back asleep when he whispered, "you are so strong. i know it's cliche, but the face that you endured all that you did, and are still able to smile, to laugh, to touch me at all...i'm proud of you."

You rolled over to face him, pressing a light kiss on his mouth. 

You fell asleep curled against Sans, a smile on your face because he was proud of you, and you never doubted that he would always stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! I wrote this cause I'm a sucker for angst and I've been obsessed with Sans\reader fics. So, hope you liked it.


End file.
